


Yamadad

by yamatosimpofficial



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, because I say so, later on though, yamato adopts sai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatosimpofficial/pseuds/yamatosimpofficial
Summary: “I may or may not be, uh, adopting Sai. For lack of a better term.”Kakashi came to a halt. “Come again?”“I’m going to, well, if Sai agrees that is, become his legal guardian.” Yamato grimaced. The more he said it, the more idiotic he felt.“And how did you come to this grand decision, exactly?”---------------------------After seeing a little too much of himself in Sai, Yamato impulsively adopts him. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 39





	Yamadad

**Author's Note:**

> Yamato petitions to adopt Sai and immediately has a crisis afterwards, because he's Yamato.

The second Yamato met Sai, he knew he was facing a fellow victim of Danzo. Despite being an expertly trained ninja, Sai brandished the Root’s programming like a flashing neon sign.

He saw it in the way Sai moved effortlessly through missions yet stumbled like newborn deer when it came to interacting with his teammates. He saw it in the hours Sai would spend raking through his books for a crumb of advice for understanding his teammates, often without much success. He heard it in the Sai’s blunt monotone and saw it in the exhausted depth of Sai’s eyes, eerily similar to his own. Yamato wasn’t sure when or how he decided, but here he was inside Hokage tower, under the scrutiny of Tsunade.

“So tell me, Yamato. Why the fuck do you want this kid again?” she slurred slightly. Yamato winced. He had forgotten that the Hokage’s drinking habits were not constrained by the time of day.

“Seriously,” she continued, and brought her knuckles to rest under her chin. “He’s out of Root and he’s financially independent. He has no need for a caretaker. Unless,” she quirked an eyebrow, “you believe there is a need?”

“Er, yes, actually. Ma’am.”

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. “Then enlighten me.”

Yamato took a deep breath. “As you are aware, I was once a child of Root, like Sai was. I was raised to be a weapon instead of a man, with no regard to emotion. I was fortunate enough to escape Root and meet someone who could teach me that there was more to life. While Sai has Naruto and Sakura to help him, I fear… I fear that they may not be enough.” He looked up to meet her gaze. “Sai is intelligent, and a competent shinobi. But he doesn’t have anyone to guide him through the world outside of being a ninja of the Leaf. I want to be that person.”

Tsunade stared for another minute, seemingly in contemplation, and burst out with a guffaw. After composing herself, she looked back up at Yamato. “Well, if you’re that hell-bent on being a dad-” Yamato spluttered, he wasn’t looking to be a dad, he was just trying to help out for his student - “Then I see no issue with it. We’ll need to have a discussion with Sai first, obviously.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll summon Sai later today to discuss it. I’ll give him a few days to decide.” Tsunade shuffled a few files on her desk. “If he agrees, I’ll let you know so you can finalize the paperwork together.” She held up a stack of paper. “You can fill these out in the meantime. I have a feeling he’ll say yes,” Tsunade said warmly.

\---

Shutting the door to Tsunade’s office behind him, Yamato let out the breath he was holding. _Well, that could have been worse._

It wasn’t a terrible distance from Hokage Tower to his apartment. He was tempted to melt into the shadows and sprint home like he normally did, but elected to stay on the civilian path today. He sure was acting like a regular shinobi more since he left Anbu, wasn’t he? He’d just requested to adopt a child, after all. _Oh shit._

Yamato stopped dead in his tracks. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ Yamato, the kidnapped experiment who didn’t have the first clue about parenting (or being parented, for that matter), Yamato, the child soldier turned government-sanctioned assassin, him - a father? And to Sai, no less.

The sudden onset of panic that consumed him just barely prevented Yamato from sensing the flare of an ever-familiar and exasperating chakra signature at his side.

“Yo.”

“Kakashi.”

“Maa, Tenzo, no hug for me? So grumpy, like always.” his senpai’s lone eye winking into a smile.

Yamato dragged his hands over his face. “I have told you, Kakashi, on multiple occasions, that I am called Yamato.”

“But that’s so difficult to remember, kouhai,” Kakashi pouted through his mask.

“Sometimes I wonder how you managed to stay in Anbu for as long as you did.”

“You wound me, Tenzo. Truly.”

Their ritualistic banter over, the pair trodded towards Yamato’s apartment, comfortable in each other’s silence. Yamato’s head was still swirling from his conversation with Tsunade earlier. Sai was probably going to be speaking with her soon. _What if he says no?_

“Tenzo,” Kakashi’s drawled, “I can hear you thinking from over here.”

Yamato startled. Not sure how to explain that he was impulse-adopting a member of his squad, he went for the evasive route. “Ah, sorry senpai. There has just been a lot of my mind lately.”

Not accepting Yamato’s rather lame excuse (which honestly, did he really expect that to work?), Kakashi snorted.

“I’m serious, Tenzo.”

So there was no avoiding this. Okay. This is fine. Here we go-

“I may or may not be, uh, _adopting_ Sai. For lack of a better term.”

Kakashi came to a halt. “Come again?”

“I’m going to, well, if Sai agrees that is, become his legal guardian.” Yamato grimaced. The more he said it, the more idiotic he felt.

“And how did you come to this grand decision, exactly?” Kakashi said incredulously. “Sai is sixteen, he can take care of himself. Probably has been for a while now, too.”

“You and I both know that is not ideal.” Yamato snapped. “Look at how Naruto turned out! Look at how _we_ turned out. I just-” he took a deep breath and composed himself. “Sai was raised in Root, just like I was. I thought that maybe, maybe if I could be there for him, he wouldn’t have to unlearn the shit Danzo put in his head on his own.”

Kakashi’s face softened. “Well, I admire that you want to help Sai out but… Are you really up for this, Tenzo?”

“If you’re taking a dig at Sai’s social ineptitude, that isn’t very sensei-like of you, Kakashi. I’m not changing my mind.”

“I’m not wrong,” Kakashi huffed slightly. “But it seems you’re determined about this, like always.” He patted Yamato’s shoulder. “Best of luck!” And flickered away.

Yamato groaned. Typical of Kakashi to run away in the face of actual responsibility. Oh well. He was at his apartment now, anyway.

Flaring his chakra to unlock the wards, he opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by the jungle of greenery he kept. _I’ll have to move some of this around if Sai comes to live here,_ he mused.

Exhausted by the day’s events, Yamato trudged to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is abrupt, fiction is not my forte. Next up: Sai finds out he's being adopted.


End file.
